Amulet Cross!
by Koko-chan.Evans
Summary: Ikuto regresa despues de 2 años de haberse ido y Amu aun no entiende que es ese sentimiento que siente por él, para ayudarla a entender una nueva chara nacera! Pasen y lean porfavor!
1. Una buena noticia

**Disclaimer**

**Lastimosamente shugo chara no me pertenece y por ende también ninguno de sus personajes u.u **

CAP 1

**Una buena noticia**

POV NORMAL

Era una mañana soleadad en la que una joven pelirosa dormía plácidamente en su cama, hasta que…

-AMU-CHAN DESPIERTA!- grito Ran.

-Kyaaa!- grito la joven mientras caía de su cama.

-Llegaras tarde~desu- dijo la pequeña Suu dulcemente.

-Porque no me parece una novedad- dijo Miki.

-Amu-chan nunca cambiara- dijo Dia con una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Onne-chan te encuentras bien? Que fue ese grito?- dijo la pequeña Ami un tanto preocupada, bueno ya no era tan pequeña, ya tenía 7 años, además ya había entrado a la academia seiyo.

-Hmp, tan temprano y ya haciendo todo este escándalo- dijo Spicy de una forma un poco arrogante.

Spicy era la chara de Ami, su cabello era rojo y corto en puntas sujetado de lado con una pequeña colita en forma de un ají. Tenia una camiseta de tiras de color gris y unos chores de color rojo. Ella representaba a la actitud _cool and Spicy_ que tanto admiraba de su hermana mayor.

-Tranquila Ami estoy bien y Spicy no a sido mi culpa, es culpa de Ran por gritarme asi- dijo Amu haciendo un puchero.

-Claro que no es mi culpa, quien te manda a ser tan perezosa- dijo Ran poniendo mala cara.

-Ya dejen de pelear~desu- dijo Suu

-Si, además Amu-chan vas a terminar llegando tarde si no te arreglas rapido- dijo Dia

-Día tiene razón onne-chan, solo mira la hora- Dijo Ami alegremente mientras salía corriendo de la habitación jalando a Spicy.

AMU POV

Me pare (ya que aun me encontraba en el piso) y mire el reloj el cual marcaba las 7:35-… Eeeeh! Tan tarde esta!- grite mientras me cambiaba a la velocidad de la luz. (N/A: digamos que Amu entra a las 8). Mis charas miraban con una gotita de sudor en la nuca la escena. Baje rápidamente las escaleras, seguida de las chicas, para encontrarme a mi mamá.

-Buenos días Amu- dijo mi madre alegremente- quieres desayunar?-.

-No gracias mamá voy a llegar tarde- dije agitada.

-Almenos come esto- me dijo entregándome una tostada.

-Gracias!- dije tomándola y metiéndomela en al boca, para salir corriendo hacia la escuela.

Jeje perdon no pude presentarme gracias a todo el alboroto. Hola soy Hinamori Amu, tengo 15 años de edad, mi cabello ya me llega a la mitad de mi espalda pero aun sigo llevando el mismo broche en forma de X de siempre, al parecer mi costumbre de tomar leche antes de acostarme a dado frutos, porque mi busto a crecido un poco más. Estoy en segundo de secundaria.

Al fin llegue- dije con faltándome el aire entrando a mi salon.

-Hoy también llegaste tarde Amu- dijo suspirando Rima- bueno no tan tarde almenos aun no a llegado el profesor-.

-Enserio- dije con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Asi es jijiji- dijo Kuskusu.

-Buenos días Hinamori-san-dijo Tadase con una de esas estúpidas sonrisas.

Si, hace mucho me di cuenta que no estaba enamorada de él, más bien sentía admiración por él, aunque ya me canse de su insistencia, ya que mantiene detrás de mi, pero yo se que en realidad el solo quiere a la personalidad que Ran representa.

-Eh, hola- dije de forma indiferente.

-Se mas respetuosa súbita!- me grito kiseki.

-Ya tranquilo kiseki- le reprendió tadase.

La puerta se abrió- Buenos días alumnos, todos a sus asientos para que pueda tomar asistencia- dijo el profesor, y claro todos hicimos lo indicado.

**~Mas tarde~**

-Que aburrido a estado el día- dijo Rima estirándose.

-Si, creí que la clase de matemáticas nunca acabaría- dije

-Hay Amu eres muy perezosa- me dijo Miki.

-Eso no es verdad- le dije mientras hacia un puchero.

-Ya ya, vamos que se nos hace tarde-dijo Rima mientras apuraba el paso y las demás la seguíamos.

A donde Rima se refería que llegaríamos tarde era al jardín, que era donde nosotros los ex guardianes nos reunimos como lo hacíamos antes, a diferencia que solo lo hacíamos para hablar y también que solo era un pequeño jardincito del colegio donde casi nadie iva.

-Amu-chi! Rima-tan! Como están!?- nos dijo Yaya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bien gracias yaya- dijimos las dos al unisonó.

-hola chicas-dijeron todos( Nagihiko, Temari, Rhythm, Pepe, Kukai, Daichi, tadase, kiseki).

-jeje hola- dije.

-vieron por llegar tarde se perdieron del chisme- dijo daichi.

-eh, cual chisme?- dije algo desubicada.

-al parecer volverá Ikuto-kun- dijo Nagi

_Ikuto… _-de pronto sentí algo raro dentro de mi.

* * *

Hola! jeje espero que les guste, es mi primer fic! y e tenido la idea desde hace años pero no sabia si valia la pena subirla. Tambien quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga barbiea100.

No olviden dejar un buen review, con todo lo que piensen del cap pongan lo que quieran! (quejas, regaños, opiniones, alagos XD) si no lo hacen Ikuto llorara u.u ok no ._. pero si le disparare a tadagay XD (espero que no se ofendan a las que le caiga bien, pero yo lo odio XD)

Gracias por leer!


	2. Tamago?

**Disclaimer**

**Lastimosamente shugo chara no me pertenece y por ende también ninguno de sus personajes u.u**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior…**

-vieron por llegar tarde se perdieron del chisme- dijo daichi.

-eh, cual chisme?- dije algo desubicada.

-al parecer volverá Ikuto-kun- dijo Nagi.

_Ikuto… _-de pronto sentí algo raro dentro de mi.

**AMU POV**

Porque me siento así, porque siento que dentro de mí estomago hay miles de mariposas revoloteando, porque mi corazón empieza a latir tan rápido con solo escuchar ese nombre…

-Si, Utau me dijo que llegara a la ciudad dentro de 3 dias- dijo kukai.

-cambiando de tema- dijo tadase- mañana iremos a visitar a los guardianes actuales temprano ya que entramos una hora mas tarde.

-asi que no lleguen tarde súbitos- dijo kiseki.

Todos charlamos un rato o mejor dicho el resto porque yo me la pase como un fantasma, aun no procesaba bien la idea de que Ikuto volveria, miles de cosas se me pasaron por la cabeza y también estaba ese extraño sentimiento que estaba en mi pecho, ese sentimiento que siempre se hacia mas fuerte cada vez que vei o recordaba a ese neko pervertido pero que aun no descifraba.

Luego cuando vimos que ya faltaba poco para que oscureciera nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas, y todo esto lo hice una deforma monótona. Al llegar a casa cene, me bañe, hice la tarea sin pronunciar una sola palabra, creo que todos notaron que algo no estaba bien conmigo pero no me importo, en ese momento lo mas importante para mi era descubrir que era eso que sentía.

Al llegar la hora de dormir note que mis charas me miraban algo preocupadas, hasta la misma Dia, asi que les sonreí para que hacerles creer de que todo estaba bien, asi que se fueron a dormir a sus huevos. Apague la luz y me acoste, trataba de dormir pero no podía todo lo que se pasaba por mi cabeza era sobre Ikuto hasta que mi cuerpo no resistió mas y cai profundamente dormida.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Senti como los rayos del sol se posaban en mi cara, pero no les hice caso y me gire hacia el otro lado y sentí algo en mi cama que se mi iso familiar, un momento, puede ser que!

Me sente de golpe y me quite la cobija de encima.

-T-T-TAMAGO!- grite con todas mis fuerzas.

**POV NORMAL**

Las pequeñas cuatro charas salieron de sus huevos asustadas gracias al grito y se acercaron rápidamente a la pelirosa a ver que estaba pasando.

-c-como puede ser!- dijo amu mientras señalaba con su mano frenéticamente el pequeño huevo.

-Eeeee! Otro huevo!- grito ran.

-amu-chan eres como una gallina- dijo miki tratando de sonar seria pero hasta se notaba que estaba muy sorprendida.

-no me lo creo~desu- dijo la pequeña suu mientras cubria su boca con sus manos.

-valla - dijo dia, hasta ella estaba sorprendida.

Todas observaban el pequeño huevo color gris, con símbolos en forma de cruz, sin decir ni una palabra, bueno sin contar a Ran la cual estaba revoloteando por toda la habitación pronunciando un monton de incoherencias.

Después de unos segundos la pelirosa tomo lentamente el huevo y poso su frente en este.

Esta tibio- dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa.

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el cap 2 disfrutenlo ^^

No olviden los reviews!


	3. Nacimiento fugaz

**Recuerden Shugo Chara no me pertence y por ende tampoco los personajes **

**En el capitulo anterior…**

Todas observaban el pequeño huevo color gris, con símbolos en forma de cruz, sin decir ni una palabra, bueno sin contar a Ran la cual estaba revoloteando por toda la habitación pronunciando un monton de incoherencias.

Después de unos segundos la pelirosa tomo lentamente el huevo y poso su frente en este.

Esta tibio- dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa.

* * *

**AMU POV**

Aun no podía creer que tenia otro huevo chara en mis manos, y por alguna extraña razón, además, ese huevo me recordaba mucho a alguien… a Ikuto…

En ese momento el huevo se movió, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Amu-chan que haremos~desu-dijo Suu

-Pues no se Suu-le respondi

-Como que no sabes Amu, tienes que arreglarte para ir a el colegio-dijo seria Miki

-Es verdad!- deje cuidadosamente el huevo sobre mi cama y empece a vestirme-

**POV NORMAL**

La pequeña chara verde envolvió el huevo de color gris con un lindo pañuelo. Cuando Amu termino de vestirse tomo el huevo y su bolso y bajo las escaleras. En ese momento Ami estaba desayunando y la madre de Amu estaba tomando un poco de café.

-Buenos días!- dijo amu con energía

-quien eres y que le has hecho a mi onee-chan- dijo ami sorprendida

-De que estas hablando?- dijo amu confundida

-no lo tomes mal amu-chan, es que no es común que te levantes temprano- dijo la señora Hinamori

-Hmp que no es común? ha! Esa es señal del apocalipsis!- dijo Spicy con una sonrisa torcida

- ¬3¬ eso no es verdad- dijo la pelirosa mientras se sentaba a comer

Al rato la chica se fue tranquilamente a su colegio (algo para nada normal) acompañada de sus charas.

Al llegar todos sus amigos no se lo podían creer y ella les dijo que les explicaría la razón mas tarde.

Al final de clases todos se dirigieron al jardín y claro Amu fue acosada con un monton de preguntas.

-Amu-chii! Que te paso? Estas bien?- dijo Yaya

-Amu-chan te encuentras bien?- dijo Nagi un poco preocupado

-O acaso te caíste de la cama?- dijo Rima

-Claro que no!- dijo la ex-joker- esta es la razón- dijo mientras sacaba y desenvolvía el huevo.

Todos quedaron atónicos.

-…o-otro chara- dijo kukai con los abiertos a mas no poder

-Amu-chi parece una gallina!- grito Yaya

-eso mismo dije yo- dijo miki

-hinamori-san eres muy especial- dijo tadase

-si si como sea- dijo amu fastidiada

-pero cual es la personalidad que representa- dijo daichi

-no lo se- respondió amu pensativa

-umm porque será de ese color?-dijo pepe

-no lo se-dijo amu

-cuando nacera! Jijiji- dijo kusu kusu entre risas

_-_no se- respondió amu un poco fastidiada "_ya me estoy cansando de tantas preguntas"- _pensó

-O verdad tengo que ir a comprar algo a la tienda, ya vuelvo- dijo la pelirosa tratando de escapar de ese interrogatorio- a y chicas pueden quedarse a jugar- le dijo a sus charas

-ok/~desu- respondieron

**AMU POV**

-Alfin pude escapar- dije suspirando

Había acabado de ir a hacer mi "recado" a una tienda que estaba un poco cerca de mi colegio. De pronto vi a un gato y de inmediato se me vino a la cabeza alguien.

-Ikuto- dije sin darme cuenta- porque siempre que te recuerdo, mi corazón empieza a latir fuertemente, que esto? Que es este sentimiento que siento por ti…

_Al fin…_

-e? que fue eso?-de pronto el huevo de color grisáceo salió de mi mochila volando y se quedo flotando frente a mi

_Tranquila… yo te ayudare a encontrar la respuesta-_dijo una voz que provenía de aquel huevo, una voz tranquila pero a la vez un poco juguetona y de un momento a otro el huevo se abrió y de este salió una pequeña chara.

-definitivamente esto será muy divertido- dijo mi nueva chara con una sonrisa picara

Sus ojos eran rojos y tenia el pelo corto de color negro y un par de broches simples (uno violeta y otro rojo) en uno de sus mechones, los cuales eran muy parecidos a los mios, también tenia un pequeño vestidito de color gris y en su cintura habían dos cinturones, y también uno de color rojo y otro de color violeta que estaban en forma de cruz. En cada uno de sus brazos habían un par de mangas sueltas de rallas rojas y grices y sus bracitos estaban cubiertos con guantes de color negro. Encima suyo tenia una capa de color violeta un poco mas oscuro que en la parte del cuello se sujetava con una cruz plateada, y tenia un sombrerito de brujita color violeta encintado con una cinta roja y un broche de color plateado en forma de cruz.(N/A: Lose es mucha información D: pero cuando la termine de editar en SAI se las muestro)

-tu eres mi chara?- pregunte y si, esa fue una pregunta estúpida pero aun estaba un poco sorprendida

-claro que si Amu y tranquila, no tienes porque alterarte verdad

-si- dije asintiendo con la cabeza

-Mi nombre es Koko, es un gusto- dijo con un aire misterioso

-mucho gusto koko- dije

-No crees que todos te están esperando?- me pregunto en voz baja

-o verdad!- y emprendimos paso hacio el jardín

**NORMAL POV**

-ya volvi!- dijo amu

-te demoraste muc… e? quien es ella?- dijo ran un poco desconcertada

-jeje… que no me reconoces ran-nee?- dijo koko con su mirada cubierta por su sombrero

-o chicos, ella es koko, mi quinta chara- dijo amu

-que!?- gritaron todos

-wow no se demoro nada para salir de su huevo-grito Yaya

-asi es Yaya-chan no a pasado ni un día completo- dijo koko mientras se estiraba

-como es que sabes mi nombre?- pregunto la confundida la ex ace

-veras e estado dentro del corazón de Amu-chan por mucho tiempo, lo suficiente como para conocerlos a todos- respondió koko

-enserio? Como nos llamamos todos los presentes- le dijo Rhythm tratando de corcharla

-ejem, veamos- tomo una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a decir rápidamente - Rima-chan, Kusu kusu-cham, Nagihiko-san, Temari nee, Rhythm-kun, Yaya-chan, Pepe-chan, Kukai-san, Daichi-kun y por supuesto Amu-chan, Ran nee, Miki nee, Suu nee-chan y Dia nee-chan

Todos quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos

-sorprendente-dechu- dijo Pepe mientras cruzaba sus bracitos

-no entiendo como puede saber todo eso- dijo Temari

-me as dejado sin habla- dijo Rhythm

-esto Koko te as olvidado de nosotros dos- dijo tadase refiriéndose a el y a kiseki

-desgraciadamente no- dijo la pequeña brujita fastidiada

-como te atreves a hablar asi simple plebeya- grito kiseki

-callate idiota! No quiero saber nada de ti ni del estúpido principito!- grito ella aun mas fastidiada

-como te atreves a decirme asi simple mortal!- dijo tadase mientras estaba a mitad de su chara change

-deja de decir babosadas y madura! Que no ves que Amu-chan te desprecia y eso me incluye a mi

Todos los presentes estaban asombrados, bueno todos menos Amu, la cual sabia que lo que decía su chara era verdad

-todo eso fue tu culpa! Gracias a ti el pobre d- no puedo continuar porque su dueña le había tapado la boca

-no tienes que decir mas- dijo Amu

-pero Amu-chan, no es justo-dijo en voz baja Koko

-no sabia que me despreciaras-dijo tadase

-si, asi es

-valla con que Amu odia a tadase, acaso tu naciste solo por eso?- dijo Rima refiriéndose a Koko

-Claro que no Rima-chan, si mi razón de existir se basara en este rarito, preferiría morir- respondió la interrogada- además mi razón de vivir es mucho mejor

-jejeje cual es?- pregunto Kusukusu

-pue es-pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de un celular

* * *

Lamento mucho demorarme tanto en subirlo!

no le puse a la nueva chara koko porque es mi nick, si no que mi nick nacio del nombre que le puse XD es que siempre tuve la idea del fic pero no lo habia pensado en escribir

recuerda que a Ikuto le encantan los reviewes -w- y si tienes alguna idea o sugerencia puedes dejar un reviews con esta

muchas gracias por leer!


	4. Al fin me e dado cuenta

**En el capitulo anterior**

-valla con que Amu odia a tadase, acaso tu naciste solo por eso?- dijo Rima refiriéndose a Koko

-Claro que no Rima-chan, si mi razón de existir se basara en este rarito, preferiría morir- respondió la interrogada- además mi razón de vivir es mucho mejor

-jejeje cual es?- pregunto Kusukusu

-pue es-pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de un celular

* * *

**NORMAL POV **

-o lo siento- kukai tomo su celular y lo contesto- Hola Utau… bien y tu?... esta bien yo les digo… bye cuidate… si yo también te amo- esto ultimo lo dijo con las mejillas rojas y en voz baja

-Kukai parece un tomate! Jijiji- grito Kusu kusu entre risas

-Claro que no lo paresco!

-en todo caso, era Utau verdad?-pregunto Rima

-Utua-nee?-dijo emocionada Koko

-e si- dijo extrañado Kukai- en todo caso mando a decir que todos fueran mañana al parque central

-_suena mas a obligado que a una petición_- pensaron todos

-como sea ya se hace tarde me voy- dijo Rima

-si tienes razón, Adios- dijo Nagihiko

**AMU POV**

Todos nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, durante el camino todas mis charas hablaban animosamente, y por supuesto, Koko era el centro de la conversación.

-Ya llegue!- dije mientras abria la puerta

-Bienvenida onne-chan!- la voz provenía de la cocina, asi que allí me dirigi

-Hola Ami ¿y Mamá?

-Dejo una nota, al parecer tenia que comprar unas cosas

-Hola Ami-chan- dijo Koko con una dulce sonrisa

-Ami ella es Koko, mi nueva chara

-Oooo Hola!-dijo animada Ami

-Chara Change!- grito Spicy

-Digo, que importa- dijo Ami

-jeje bueno subiré a mi habitación- subi rápidamente las escaleras, entre a mi cuarto y después de cerrar la puerta me tire a la cama. Y claro que las chicas me siguieron.

_No puedo cree que Koko hubiera nacido ya, que todos se hubieran dado cuenta que desprecio a tadase, y ahora que lo pienso, Ikuto debe de llegar en los próximos días…_

_Ikuto… cuanto extraño tus bromas, tu olor, tu voz, pero ¿porque? No entiendo _

-Amu-chan eres realmente despistada- dijo Koko en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto como para escucharla

-d-despistada?- dije saliendo de mi transe- ¿Porque lo dices?- pregunte un poco confundida

-chicas creo que mejor deberíamos dejarlas solas- dijo Dia ¿Por qué? Tendrá sus razones

-Ok! –dijeron todas las demás- nos vemos mas tarde Amu-chan(desu)

Asi solo quedamos Koko y yo

-como decía, porque dijiste eso?

-veras Amu-chan la razón por la que existo es la que me hace comprender lo que sientes

-que quieres decir? Que sueño representas?

- yo represento todos tus verdaderos sentimientos, en especial uno que se halla en su forma mas pura. Yo comencé como una pequeña emoción sin cuerpo y sin forma que reposaba en tu corazón. Pero desde que conociste a alguien muy especial, desde aquella simple mirada entre ustedes dos, cobre vida, la emoción que era se convirtió en un sentimiento, uno que creció y creció cada vez mas buscando salir a la luz, pero no era tomado en cuenta. Ese sentimiento creció tanto que su necesidad por salir formulo un deseo termino convirtiéndose en un huevo de shugo chara, pero no podía salir ya que no te preguntabas por mi. Solo me quedo observar y esperar. Bueno eso fue antes de que te hicieras esa pregunta que ronda en tu cabeza, en tu corazón, la cual no te deja descansar, esa duda a la cual yo tengo la respuesta. Yo se que significa!

-Eso fue tan profundo, no tenia ni idea de que ella estuviera aquí por una razón tan importante! Eh…- de pronto recordé algo-

_-Ikuto- dije sin darme cuenta- porque siempre que te recuerdo, mi corazón empieza a latir fuertemente, que esto? Que es este sentimiento que siento por ti…_

-no puede ser…

-Si, Amu-chan. El es responsable de mi existencia

-entonces tu sabes porque siento estas cosas?

-por supuesto y la respuesta es muy sencilla. Amor

-amor?... eh… Eeeeeeeh? Amor!?

-pues claro, tu eres la única que no es capaz de identificar algo tan sencillo

-c-c-claro que no! Como voy a estar enamorada de Ikuto!

-te hare unas simples preguntas, de acuerdo?

-SI!

¿lo extrañas?

-si

-¿quieres verlo?

-si

-¿Qué es lo que mas extrañas?

-p-pues…- no pude evitar mi sonrojo

-no tienes porque avergonzarte-me dijo con una sonrisa

-extraño sus ojos, su cabello, su vos, esos labios tan apetecibles, extraño sus miradas pervertidas, su forma de ser, su sexy cuerpo, su olor y esto… también extraño d-dormir con el… - podría jurar que estaba muy MUY roja

-jeje, pero si tu dices que no es amor ¿Por qué extrañas todas esas cosas de el?

-p-porque… pues…- tenia razón, porque mas pensaría en el de esa manera-

- a ver, porque?

-porque… yo…lo amo… Lo amo! LO AMO! Yo Hinamori Amu, amo a Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

-Si! Ahora solo tienes que confesarlo!

-Si! Solo tengo qu… e… Eeeeh! Confesarme!?

-Onne-chan, porque estas gritando tanto?-me pregunto Ami mientras abria la puerta

-jejeje nada nada despreocúpate- dije con nerviosismo

-O no me digas que estas enamorada?

-c-claro que no!-grite roja como un tomate

-ya regresamos!-grito ran mientras entraba con las demás por la ventana

-que hay de nuevo-desu

-Amu-chan al fin se dio cuenta de que ama a Ikuto-sama- dijo Koko con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción

-Al fin! Es un milagro!- dijo Miki ¿sin creérselo? ¿Acaso yo era la única que no me daba cuenta?

-Asi que mi onne-chan se enamoro! Eso es una gran noticia!- genial, no puede ponerse peor

-ya ya dejen el alboroto, que no ven que la pobre chica esta incomoda- o Spicy, eres mi salvación!- primero deberíamos escuchar como la conquistaron

Porque me pasan estas cosas a mi!

* * *

Porfavor perdonen que me hubiera tardado tanto T.T es que e tenido mucho trabajo en el colegio, tras de eso toda esta semana a sido de examenes D:

Pero no se preocupen estoy escribiendo el proximo cap asi que no me demorare es subirlo

Recuerden a Ikuto le encantan los reviews!


	5. Al fin puedo verte!

**En el capitulo anterior**

-Amu-chan al fin se dio cuenta de que ama a Ikuto-sama- dijo Koko con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción

-Al fin! Es un milagro!- dijo Miki ¿sin creérselo? ¿Acaso yo era la única que no me daba cuenta?

-Asi que mi onne-chan se enamoro! Eso es una gran noticia!- genial, no puede ponerse peor

-ya ya dejen el alboroto, que no ven que la pobre chica esta incomoda- o Spicy, eres mi salvación!- primero deberíamos escuchar como la conquistaron

Porque me pasan estas cosas a mi!

* * *

**KOKO POV**

Fue muy divertido ver como Amu-chan trataba de escaparse de la conversación. Estar aquí afuera e interferir es mucho mejor que solo ver, en especial sabiendo que Ikuto-sama ya casi vuelve, aunque allí es donde mi trabajo se vuelve mas duro porque de seguro será difícil hacer que Amu-chan se le declare, pero después de eso todo será de lo mejor.

Después de un rato, un buen rato, Amu-chan logro sacar a Ami-chan y a Spicy nee de su habitación y callar a mis hermanas.

-bueno es hora de dormir- dijo Amu-chan mientras se iba a bañarse.

-Buenas noches!- dijeron las chicas y fueron a dormir.

Despues de un rato Amu-chan volvió ya en piyama.

-deberias ir a dormir

-si estoy un poco cansada- dijo bostezando

-hasta mañana

-hasta mañana, duerme bien- y como harte de magia, con solo acostarse se quedo dormida.

Me acurruque de la joven peli rosada para asi quedar dormida.

**AMU POV**

Desperté al sentir la molestia que ejercían los rayos del sol contra mis ojos, me estire un poco y pude sentir un pequeño bultito, si, era Koko. No pude evitar reirme un poco aun con todo el movimiento seguí durmiendo como roca.

Estire mi mano para tomar mi celular y ver la hora. Faltaba poco para las 8 de la mañana, más temprano de lo usual, ya que solía despertarme los fines de semana después de las 9, aun asi preferí alistarme porque siempre que Utau nos convoca para esas "reuniones" teníamos que estar presentes a las 10 a.m.

Fui a darme una ducha y me puse una blusa holgada de color blanco, unos shorts de jean y unas sandalias planas estilo botín de color negro. Mi pelo estaba suelto, exceptuando a un par de broches negros que evitaban que mis flequillo cubrieran mis ojos, y de maquillaje tan solo un poco de brillo labial. Quería estar preparada por si tenía que correr como la otra vez en la que los fans de Utau la descubrieron.

Baje a desayunar encontrándome con mis padres e Ami.

-Buenos días Amu- dijo mi madre sonriendo mientras le serbia a mi padre un poco de café.

-Buenos días Onee-chan ¿y eso que te levantas temprano?-dijo para tomar otra cucharada de su cereal

-Saldré con unos amigos

-Pero que tal que le pase algo a mi pequeña!- grito mi padre empezando uno de sus berrinches

-Papá no me pasara nada-dije suspirando

-P-pe-pero!-me respondió con lagrimas en los ojos

-Amu-chan quieres desayunar- me pregunto mi Mamá

-No gracias, solo tomare un baso de leche- me dirigi a la cocina, me servi un poco y me lo tome hasta el fondo para subir rápidamente a mi habitación para tomar mi bolso.

Las chicas ya habían despertado, asi que después de despedirme de ami y mis padres salimos en dirección al parque central.

Al llegar al punto de reunión, un árbol, vi como Koko salía a toda hacia Utau y justo antes de chocar con ella se detuvo en seco.

-Are?

-Es un placer Utau-chan- dijo me chara en voz baja

-Hola chicos!- les dije a todos

-Hola!

-Esto, quien eres?- pregunto desconcertada Utau refiriendo se a Koko

-Mi nombre es Koko! Soy la quinta chara de Amu-chan

-Otra? Ja Amu definitivamente tienes un grave problema de personalidad- dijo entre risas utau

-Utau!- le dije en reproche

-jajaja tranquila, solo bromeaba, en todo caso, que personalidad eres pequeña?

-Yo…- o o, si todos se dan cuenta de lo que ella significa…! Tengo que evitarlo!

Entonces trate de atraparla pero fue demasiado tarde

-Yo soy la representación de los sentimientos mas puros de Amu-chan! En especial uno que va dirigido a una persona que la mantiene en desvelo! Una persona que siempre se encuentra en sus pensamientos! La razón de mi existencia! Ikuto-sama!

Silencio

Todos quedaron asombrados con esas palabras y yo pues, no pude hacer nada mas que sonrojarme hasta las orejas, porque aunque me enojara con ella, no era su culpa, no hay cosa mas importante para Koko, o eso era lo que yo entendía.

-Hinamori-san dime que eso no es cierto- me pregunto tadase ¿enserio puede ser tan idiota como para no entender que si después de escuchar eso?

-Si es cierto, todo lo que dijo ella es cierto

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y salió corriendo como niñita seguido por kiseki

-Que gay- dijimos Koko y yo al unicimo causándonos una pequeña risa

De pronto sentí como alguien me tomaba de los hombros.

-Al fin te das cuenta- me dijo Utau

-eh! Y-ya lo sabias!- dije sorprendidad

-por supuesto Amu todos los sabíamos, verdad chicos?- dijo Kukai

-por supesto- dijo Temari

-Claro que si Amu-chii!

-jajaja no sabia!- hasta Kusu Kusu!

Vi la cara de todos, y me di cuenta que todos aprobaban el comentario de Kukai

-P-pero como es que lo sabían!- si aun estaba roja

-Amu-chan eras la única que le hacia competencia a Yoru en preocupación cuando Ikuto fue capturado por Easter- dijo Nagi

-La cosa es que tu eres demasiado despistada para darte cuenta de algo tan obio- dijo Rima

-Como sea como sea! Vamos a comer! -Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su novio el cual parecía embobado con solo verla

_El amor no vuelve estúpidas a las personas, solo hace que hasta el más simple detalle de alguien te parezca encantador, es solo que no todos tienen el don de sacarlo a flote solo mira a esos dos_

Si esa era la voz de Koko, no entendía porque podía escucharla pero entendía a lo que trataba de referirse, a mi lado estaban Nahi y Rima lo cuales se veian desimuladamente de reojo y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban se ponían rojos. Podria ser que yo no me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero si podía ver a metros que esos dos se querían, talvez solo necesitaban un empujon.

-Yosh! Chara Change!- grito Koko y mi broche se convierto en una cruz.

De pronto un par de guantes un poco grandes aparecieron en mis manos, chasque mis dedos apuntando hacia ellos y como si fuera por instinto dije:

_¡Anatatashi no kokoro! ¿¡Kikoeru ka!?_

Al hacer esto Rima y Nagi se miraron y después de unos segundos se sonrojaron y sonrieron. Volvi a la normalidad y le pregunte a koko susurrando

-No a pasado nada?

-Yo no diría eso- me respondió ella delicadamente

-Oe! Que hacies tan atrás! Rápido si quieren conseguir buenos puestos- grito Utau

Nosotros apuramos el paso para llegar a un restaurante de ramen. Todos comimos y a mitad del encuentro Utau comento.

-Ikuto llega hoy a eso de las 5 de la tarde- enmudecí al instante.

Koko sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos pareciena un par de estrellas

-Ikuto-sama!

-Sip, Utau-chan planea ir al aeropuerto hoy para resivirle- dijo Eru.

-Creyo que talvez unos de ustedes podrían acompañarle- dijo Iru.

-Chara Change!

-Yo voy! Definitivamente voy!- grite mientras me paraba de golpe

-jajajaja Amu-chii tranquila- dijo entre risas Yaya

-Se ve su emoción por encima-dechu- dijo Pepe

-el amor vuelve raras a las personas, solo miren a kukai- dijo daichi

-Oe!- grito Kukai rojo haciéndonos reir a todos

Después de un rato todos salimos a dar una vuelta, comimos helado y cuando fueron las 4 nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

-Muy bien cual se supone que es la puerta por donde debe salir?- pregunto un poco confundida Utau

-Pues primero se debe saber de dónde viene- dijo Rhythm

-De Italia

-o ya se! ya se! Por alla venden pizzas! Talvez ellos sepan- dijo Yaya mientras salía corriendo en esa dirección

-Espera Yaya!- grito Nagi y cuando me di cuenta todos iban corriendo detrás de ella, exceptuándonos a Koko y a mi.

-jeje parece que nos hemos quedado solas, verdad?- pero no me respondió, si no que de un momento a otro gimió y salió volando en dirección contraria

-a espera! Te vas a perder- le grite y al ver que no me hacia caso termine siguiéndola.

Corrimos, o mejor dicho yo lo hice, entre toda la muchedumbre que avundaba el aerpuero hasta llegar a la puerta de una sala de espera, donde mi pequeña chara se detuvo, se voltio y me dijo- mira

Me asome por la puerta y lo vi.

¡Ikuto!

* * *

Perdon! me e tardado mucho es subir este cap Espero me perdonen amados seguidores del amuto!

Bueno para los que no saben que significa "¡Anatatashi no kokoro! ¿¡Kikoeru ka!?" segun mis conocientos otorgados gracias a mis clases de japones XD en español es "¡Sus corazones! ¿¡Los pueden escuchar!?"

Esto, si tienen alguna otra duda o sugerencia porfavor no duden en preguntarmelo

O y recuerde a Ikuto le encantan los reviews


	6. Mamá! Papá! Tengo novio!

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

_-Espera Yaya!- grito Nagi y cuando me di cuenta todos iban corriendo detrás de ella, exceptuándonos a Koko y a mi._

_-jeje parece que nos hemos quedado solas, verdad?- pero no me respondió, si no que de un momento a otro gimió y salió volando en dirección contraria_

_-a espera! Te vas a perder- le grite y al ver que no me hacia caso termine siguiéndola._

_Corrimos, o mejor dicho yo lo hice, entre toda la muchedumbre que avundaba el aerpuero hasta llegar a la puerta de una sala de espera, donde mi pequeña chara se detuvo, se voltio y me dijo- mira_

_Me asome por la puerta y lo vi._

_¡Ikuto!_

* * *

Si era Ikuto, lo vi de perfil, ya era todo un joven adulto. Sus facciones eran mucho más maduras, su mirada era seria como de costumbre, era un poco más alto y su cuerpo era conforme a su edad. Aun así, desprendía esa clásica aura felina, sigilosa, su cabello era igual de sedoso y sus ojos, sus ojos eran más hermosos de lo que recordaba.

-Ve Amu-chan- me dijo Koko en voz baja.

Pero no podía, estaba inmóvil.

-jeje tranquila, te daré un empujón.

De pronto sentí un pequeño golpe de energía, y sin dar aviso salí corriendo hacia él. Vi como se volteaba y abria un poco mas sus orbes color zafiro. Me detuve a unos dos metros de distancia, quedando frente a frente los dos.

-Amu…

O esa voz, esa seductora y acogedora voz. Cuanto la extrañaba.

-I-Ikuto!- no pude resistirme, corrí la poca distancia que quedaba y salte para abrazarlo. Sentí como correspondía el abrazo fuertemente y hundía su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Cuanto te extrañe, Amu- me dijo dulcemente sin soltarme.

-No creo que más de lo que yo lo hice.

-Quieres apostar?- me dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras me soltaba lo suficiente como para poder verme a los ojos.

-Cuando quieras- le dije también con una sonrisa retadora.

Nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos durante unos segundos. Una de sus manos me soltó para dirigirse a una de mis mejillas y así acariciarla.

-Estas hermosa- ese simple comentario me hiso sonrojar.

-Idiota

-Eh? Ya te enojaste

-No es eso- dije agachando mi cabeza

-Qué pasa?...- dijo con un tono de preocupación

-La última vez que te vi en este aeropuerto, dijiste que… Dijiste que harías que me enamorara de ti!

Vi como se sorprendía un poco con el comentario y simplemente me respondió con un Si.

-Pues…

-Pues?

-Pues como pretendes lograr algo que ya esta echo!- dije alzando mi cabeza y poniéndome roja.

Después de eso quedamos un rato en silencio en la misma posición.

-Amu… tu estas?- dijo captando la idea

-Si, Te amo Ikuto!

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, tanto que podía sentir chocar su respiración contra mi rostro, la cual era embriagante, hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un dulce beso. Mi primer beso y el cual no querían que terminara pero gracias a nuestra necesidad por respirar tuvimos que separarnos.

-Yo también te amo.

Un momento, estoy alucinando o Ikuto acaba de decirme que me ama.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi, me di cuenta que tenias algo especial

Nos miramos nuevamente a los ojos y sonreímos y justo cuando íbamos a unirnos en otro beso

-Este es el mejor día de mi vida!- koko tenia que ser

-E quien es esa chara- pregunto Ikuto

-Yo soy- no la deje terminar

-Ella es Koko mi quinta chara jejeje

-jajaja enserio? Y que cara es esta?

-A pues jeje ella representa

-Yo naci gracias a ti, Ikuto-sama!- hay no empezó su discurso- Yo naci del agotado sentimiento que desde hace mucho trataba de ser comprendido por aquella persona que puede ser considerada mi ama, o mi dueña querida, lo único que quiero es su felicidad y tranquilidad! No soportaba que no pudiera reconocerme, que no pudiera reconocer ese sentimiento que mantenía a ese sigiloso gato rondando en su mente, asi que en último esfuerzo nací yo! Para hacer prevalecer el amor!

-Eh?

-En pocas palabras la despistada de Amu-chan tubo que crear un chara para poder darse cuenta de que te amaba- dijo a una velocidad increíble.

-Valla Amu, no sabía que fueras así de inocente- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Cla-claro que no!- dije tan roja, que hasta un tomate estaría celoso.

-Estás diciendo que eres pervertida entonces?

-T-Tampoco decía eso!

-Ustedes dos se ven tan lindos juntos~!- escuche decir a Koko y cuando la vi juro haber visto flores y corazones a su alrededor, después se acerco a Ikuto y se acostó en su cabeza- que suave~ Es como un gato~- y se quedo dormida al instante. No pude evitar reírme un poco.

-Pues

-¿Pues?

-Pues todo esto que acaba de pasar se resume en que somos novios ¿verdad querida Amu?- dijo Mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cara. No tarde mucho en sonrojarme.

-Novios?- yo? Ser novia de Ikuto? Esto es un sueño verdad! Y si es asi, que nadie me despierte!

_Tranquilízate Amu-chan_

Koko? No se supone que está dormida? bueno lo único que puede explicarlo es que está conectada conmigo. En todo caso tiene razón, tengo que tranquilizarme, pero es que estoy tan feliz que no puedo respirar!

-Sip, no-vi-os, estás de acuerdo?

-Po-por supuesto!

-Amu-chan! Koko!- reconoci esa voz enseguida, Ran!

-Nos tenias preocupadas-dechu- Suu

-Donde se habian metido- Miki

-Parece que estaban con Ikuto-kun- Dia

-Ikuto!- grito Utua mientras entraba corriendo por la puerta para abrazarlo- Te extrañe mucho.

-Hola Utau, creciste- dijo Ikuto correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermana menor.

-Claro que si! Además que clase de saludo es ese?- respondió a su comentario mientras hacia un puchero.

Todos los otros chicos saludaron a Ikuto, y les dio un pco de gracia ver como Koko dormía plácidamente en su cabeza, después fuimos a comer pizza en el mismo lugar donde Yaya planeaba encontrar información acerca del vuelo de Ikuto. Estaba deliciosa. Yo me senté al lado de él.

-Y como han tratado a mi novia?- dijo Ikuto en tono calmado para después darle una mordida a su rebanada de pizza de anchoas.

-Novia? No sabía que tenias novia- dijo Kukai.

-Yo tampoco, porque no me lo habías dicho!?- pregunto Utau un poco molesta.

-Apropósito, ¿quién es?- pregunto Nagi.

-Esta linda señorita- dijo mientras me abrazaba. Y claro, como de costumbre me sonroje.

-QUE! Amu-chan porque no nos habías dicho!- grito Ran histérica.

-Eso fue más rápido de lo que creí- susurro Miki.

-Felicitaciones!/~dechu- Dijeron Suu y Dia en coro.

-A pues esto- la verdad no sabia que decir.

-Se lo propuse hace rato y me dijo que si- y como siempre Ikuto me a salvado.

-Debiste avermelo dicho antes- Dijo Rima haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Perdón Rima pero por supuesto que lo iba a hacer

-Koko a cumplido su sueño- Dijo Temari con un sonrisa.

-Asi parece- Dijo Yaya con la boca llena.

Platicamos un poco mas hasta que el celular de Utau sono y tuvo que irse, seguido por Kukai. Claro que antes le dijo Ikuto que lo veía en casa. Luego Yaya, Rima y Nagi también se fueron dejándonos a Ikuto y a mí, solos.

Los dos nos quedamos mirando un buen rato, hasta que decidió romper el silencio que se había formado.

-Y como has estado mi querida Amu- eso hiso que me sonrojara un poco.

-B-bien gracias, pero que hay de ti? Ya encontraste a tu padre?

-Si, algo asi.

Iba a preguntarle qué quería decir con eso, pero entonces mi celular sonó.

-Alo

_-Amu-chan, donde estas? Que no piensas venir a cenar? _

-A mamá, perdón jeje, se me a pasado el tiempo volando, ya son mas de las 9?

_-No, pero sabes que si no vas a venir a cenar, al menos debes avisar, de todas formas vente ya que tu padre esta histérico._

-Está bien, ya voy saliendo

_-Ok, pero apúrale que se te enfría la cena, adios._

-Adios.

_-…_

Suspire y mire a Ikuto.

-Perdón tengo que irme- dije un poco desanimada.

-Tranquila, pero tendrás que compensarlo- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Compensarlo!?

-Sip

-Y cómo?

-Pues te invito a almorzar mañana, que dices?

-M-me encantaría!- no sabia porque me sentía tan feliz, me daban ganas de saltar gritando como una adolecente "normal" pero me contuve.

De pronto vi como Koko abría los ojos de golpe y se pasaba a mi cabeza.

-Estoy tan feliz~- susurro.

Ikuto soltó una pequeña risa.

-Que bueno que lo estas, Amu.

-P-porque dices que yo? No lo acaba de decir ella!?

-Si, pero por lo que se, ella es como tu corazón, conoce cada uno de tus sentimientos, o me equivoco?

Tenía razón, Koko estaba hablando por mi.

-Es verdad.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo tomándome de mi barbilla y acercándome a su cara.

-Si- dije con un leve sonrojo- y si nos reunimos en el parque central?

-Está bien, te veo allá mañana y recuerda que te esperan en casa.

-Es cierto! Me van a matar, adiós Ikuto! Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Koko! Vamos! - dije mientras me paraba rápidamente pero justo cuando me iba a ir, me sujeto haciendo que me volteara y me beso.

-Pensabas que te iba a dejar ir sin que me dieras un beso- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-I-diota!- dije toda roja mientras volvía a emprender camino.

.

.

.

**POV NORMAL**

Se veía a lo lejos como una joven pelirosa corría hacia su casa acompañada de 5 bultos voladores.

-Ya casi llegamos?- pregunto el bulto de color gris.

-Si!- grito el bulto de color rosa.

-No faltan más que unas cuadras~desu- dijo el bulto color verde.

-Amu-chan estas feliz por tu cita?- pregunto el bulto de color amarillo aun conociéndola respuesta.

-Mas que feliz, ella aun ni se lo cree- dijo pícaramente el bulto color gris.

-Koko!- dijo roja la peli rosa con respiración agitada gracias a la carrera que en esos momentos emprendía.

-Además tiene un significado aun más grande que una simple cita, Ikuto-sama es todo un caballero- dijo el pequeño bulto con estrellitas adornando sus ojos.

-eh?- musitaron todas las demás sin comprender el comentario.

-Jeje, verán, solo hay que pensarlo con dedicación, que te inviten a salir sin un fin determinado, que puede llevar a una actividad tipo random, a de ser algo comprendido como una situación que no encadenara que otro tipo de factores, exceptuando los sentimentales, sean afectados evidentemente. Pero cuando se determina un fin, en este caso ir a almorzar o cenar, las conversaciones han de tomar un rumbo aun más formal y privado lo cual uniría aun mas a la pareja en aspectos más sentimentales e íntimos, además otro tipo de factores como el económico y social serian influidas. Tomad de ejemplo una situación coma esta. No es lo mismo ver a una pareja comiendo un helado, que ver a una almorzando, ya que el vinculo aparentaría y a la vez seria de proporciones aun más serias a los ojos de la enjuiciante sociedad.

-Eh!?- Volvieron a musitar todas aun mas confundidas.

-Huh, en pocas palabras se ve que va a lo serio con tigo, Amu- dijo desanimada la pobre al ver que su inspirador "comentario" no había sido del todo comprendido por aquellas mentes que ella misma consideraba ignorantes.

-Y-ya veo- dijo a duras penas la muchacha mientras abría la puerta de su casa- Ya llegue!

-Bienvenida Amu-chan, ven y siéntate para que podamos cenar- dijo la amable señora Hinamori mientras se sentaba en la mesa seguida del resto de su familia.

-Amu-chan! No vuelvas a asustar asi a Papá! Crei que te había pasado algo- dijo entre lagrimas el señor Hinamori.

-Y como te fue Onee-chan?- pregunto la menor de la familia.

-E, pues bien-_A quien engaño, solo decir bien es un insulto, hoy fue un día maravilloso!. _Penso la chica.

La cena prosiguió como de costumbre, con una conversación que no tenía mucha importancia, y a mitad de esta, Amu solto la bomba.

-Papá, Mamá, tengo novio.

La familia enmudeció. A la pequeña Ami le brillaban los ojos de la emoción. La señora Hinamori tenia una expresión que juntaba felicidad, curiosidad y un poco de preocupación por saber quien era el "escogido". Y el señor Hinamori, bueno el señor Hinamori tenía una cara de espanto tan horrible, que pareciera que le habían contado que alguien había muerto, bueno para él había muerto la "inocencia" de su querida hija, o mejor dicho, la habían asesinado.

-Aun estas muy pequeña para eso Amu-chan!- grito el pobre hombre al borde del colapso nervioso.

-Que bien hija, y como se llama?- dijo tranquilamente la madre de chica, ignorando por completo a su exagerado esposo.

-Es el tal Ikuto verdad Onee-chan!?- grito Ami mientras su emoción crecia.

-Ikuto? O Ikuto-kun! Hace tanto que no lo veo, ya debe de tener unos 20 años si mal no estoy- dijo la señora Hinamori mientras se le pegaba un poco de la emoción de su hija pequeña.

-20 AÑOS! Nooo! Es imperdonable as de dejarle Amu-chan! Es muy grande para ti!-

-Sip, tienes razón mamá y me a invitado a almorzar mañana- Dijo la chica que en ese momento era el centro de atención de la casa.

-Que bien Amu-chan, porque no cuando terminen no vienen aquí para poder charlar un poco con el, te parece?

-Si mamá- respondió ella con un sonrisa. _Que bueno que mamá es tan comprensiva, si dependiera de mi padre, estaría en un convento. _

-Muy bien chicas, mejor vallan a dormir ok? Yo hablare con su padre del asunto

-Si!- respondieron el par de hermanas para asi dirigirse a sus habitaciones seguidas por sus charas.

-NO! Mi niña porque!

* * *

Espero que les guste el capitulo! Koko es toda una poeta verdad -w- o mejor dicho solo cuando se trata de Ikuto-sama! XD

Perdonen la demora! es que bueno ya saben, navidad, año nuevo (apropocito, Feliz Año!), la falta de inspiracion, ok eso ultimo antes me a sobrado XD la cosas es que cuando queria escribir recordaba que no habia llevado el portatil e.e

Ya acabe de pintar a Koko! Talvez parecera muy simple de hacer (ok talvez solo no lo sea para mi) pero cuando uno lo hace en SAI todos los detalles cuentan y queria que quedara bien cool, asi que solo es cuestion de tiempo para subirla imagen a Internet para que puedan apreciar (o madrear e.e) mi vision de Koko, yo le aviso.

Bueno bueno! para proximo Cap, la cita! o mejor dicho algo mas significativo que una simple cita!

No os olvidéis que a Ikuto-sama le encantan los reviews, ademas con cada review se alimenta mas mi odio hacia tadagay ewe (si alguien lo quiere, lo siento pero yo lo odio) lo que significa que sufrira aun mas en los caps que vienen!

Tambien si tienen una queja, insulto, alabacion (eso existe? o.o), comentario o opinion que quieran comunicarme, no duden en hacerlo.

Cuidense!


	7. La cita! O mas que una cita?

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_-Ikuto? O Ikuto-kun! Hace tanto que no lo veo, ya debe de tener unos 20 años si mal no estoy- dijo la señora Hinamori mientras se le pegaba un poco de la emoción de su hija pequeña._

_-20 AÑOS! Nooo! Es imperdonable as de dejarle Amu-chan! Es muy grande para ti!-_

_-Sip, tienes razón mamá y me a invitado a almorzar mañana- Dijo la chica que en ese momento era el centro de atención de la casa._

_-Que bien Amu-chan, porque no cuando terminen no vienen aquí para poder charlar un poco con el, te parece?_

_-Si mamá- respondió ella con un sonrisa. Que bueno que mamá es tan comprensiva, si dependiera de mi padre, estaría en un convento._

_-Muy bien chicas, mejor vallan a dormir ok? Yo hablare con su padre del asunto_

_-Si!- respondieron el par de hermanas para asi dirigirse a sus habitaciones seguidas por sus charas._

_-NO! Mi niña porque!_

* * *

**AMU POV**

Estaba exhausta, no solo por el hecho de haber tenido un día lleno de emociones, sino también por la larga o mejor dicho interesante conversación que tuve con mi _perfecta _familia, nótese el sarcasmo y al parecer, mis charas se habían dado cuenta de esto porque con solo entrar a mi cuarto, se dirigieron derechito hacia sus huevos.

Aproveche ese instante de paz para irme a dar una ducha de agua caliente, o así parecía porque con solo pensar que era novia del mismísimo Ikuto, y el que este correspondiera con fervor mis sentimientos hacia él, hacia que el agua hirviera, ¿o era yo? Que más da, no podía negarlo, el solo pensar en ese gato pervertido mi hacía temblar. Además, iba a tener una cita con el mañana, porque no habría de temblar, que me pondría? Que deberia pedir de comer? Lo arruinare todo? Llegare tarde? Mi padre me atara y encerrara en el baño para que no salga!? Bueno bueno tampoco hasta alla, pero es nuestra primera cita como pareja! Como no iba a estar nerviosa, como no pensar en todos los besos que habría de darme mañana!? Me sonroje un poco por el pensamiento. Valla tenia que hacer algo con eso, a este ritmo me daría fiebre!

Después de mi repentina subida de hormonas, o trauma _pre cita,_ me dirigí a mi cuarto en toalla para poder arreglarme para dormir. Todos ya estaban dormidos ya que no había ni una sola luz encendida. Tanto me había demorado? Y amablemente el reloj me echo en cara la hora, las 12 de la noche, me sorprende no estar como una pasa en este momento.

-Amu-chan, Amu-chan, se que pensar en Ikuto-sama es un pasatiempo de lo mejor, pero tampoco es para demorarse más de hora y media en el baño.

-Koko!? Que no estabas durmiendo?- le reproche un poco sonrojada, pero no pude negar su comentario, porque de falso no tenia ni una pisca.

- No a sido mi culpa, los nervios que tienes me afectan de algún modo, asi que dale y metete de una vez a la cama.

-Ok ok- le respondí resignada mientras me acostaba y ella apagaba la luz.

-Mañana será un día importante~…

Y como si ese susurro hubiera sido un hechizo, cai inmediatamente rendida al sueño.

~A la mañana siguiente~

Sentí como si algo jalara suavemente mi cabello y como mis sabanas se resbalaban. Me estire un poco para luego abrir los ojos y ver 5 pares de pequeños ojos mirándome.

-Amu-chan! Buenos días!- grito Ran

-Es mejor que te levantes de una vez- dijo Miki

-Asi es~desu, no querras llegar tarde~desu- me dijo tiernamente Suu

-Tendras mas tiempo para organizarte y asi mostrarle a todos tu hermoso brillo-dijo Dia

Mire un poco asustada la horas pero me tranquilice y dije- si tan solo son las 8 a.m, puedo irme llendo como a las 11:50 -

-ah- suspiro un poco cansada Koko- si no as entendido lo que quieren decir las chicas te lo dire, Si no te levantas ya y te arreglas, te volveras a quedar dormida, despertaras con solo 10 minutos de tiempo, gritaras como loca, tendras que bañarte tan rápido que a duras penas el agua podrá tocarte, te vestirás a tal velocidad que ni repares bien lo que te pondrás y con suerte las etiquetas de la ropa quedaran atrás, saldrás corriendo de casa con un pan en la boca, correrás tan rápido que haras parar a uno que otro conductor apurado para no atropellarte y llegaras al parque como una loca.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

-Nadie lo había dicho mas claro- dijo Ran rompiéndolo

-Esta bien- dije mientras me levantaba como un robot y bajaba a desayunar, asi era mejor porque con mi torpeza, talvez podría llegar a manchar mi ropa.

Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con todos sentados a la mesa y con mi madre a punto de llamarme a desayunar con la esperanza (una muy pequeña) de que talvez reaccionara de mi ligero _coma._

-Ara, Amu-chan ya te has despertado, y ese milagro?-dijo esta

-De seguro Onne-chan se a puesto las pilas para no llegar tarde a su cita- dijo Ami con la boca llena

-NO! Mi niña no puede ir!- grito mi padre desesperaro

-Cariño, ya olvidaste de lo que hablamos anoche- le dijo mi madre con una sonrisa que escondia una aura tan espeluznante que lo hiso callar al instante- a y Amu-chan, después de que tu y Ikuto-kun den una vuelta, asegurate de traerlo a casa para que tu padre pueda conocerle.

-Si- respondi para después ponerme a comer.

Al terminar deje mi plato en la cocina y subi para bañarme, después de una buena ducha fui a mi cuarto para tratar de resolver el dilema de que ponerme.

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de eso- dijo Miki como si hubiera leído mi mente.

_Drew, draw, drawn!_

Y de pronto un hermoso vestido aparacio, el cual era blanco en la parte de arriba con un cinturón azul junto con una falda tipo bolero, apareció sobre mi cama **(N/A como habran notado soy terrible a la hora de describir ropa XD asi que les dejo el URL para los que quieren ver el vestido .blogspot. )**.

-Aaaw! Es hermoso Miki! Gracias!- dije encantada

-Por supuesto, por quien me tomas- dijo egocéntricamente

Empecé a peinarme, me hice una cola alta y sujete uno de mis mechones con un par de broches azul oscuro y el otro lo puse detrás de mi oreja, luego me maquille un poco, algo suave solo un poco de base y brillo. Fui a buscar unos zapatos y encontré un par de sandalias estilo flap perfectas para la ocasión.

-listo!- canturrue

-Te ves hermosa~desu

-Rapido! Rapido! Que llegamos tarde!- Grito Ran

Era verdad ya eran las 11:55! Y se supone que deberia estar alla a las 12 en punto! Cuando ya iba a tomar mi bolso para salir corriendo, Koko nos detuvo a todas.

-Lo siento chicas pero nosotros nos quedamos-

-Eh! Porque?-pregunto Miki

-Yo creía que eras la mas emocionada sobre esto- dijo Dia

-Claro que lo estoy, pero esta cita es entre Ikuto-sama y Amu-chan, asi que aunque me muera de ganas de ir, si nosotras vamos ellos no estarán comodos, en especial Amu- dijo Koko tomando su pose filosófica de siempre

Tenia razón, si ya me sonrojaba por el hecho de que Ikuto m-me besara, mas lo haría que mis charas _escupieran _sus _descentes_ comentarios.

-Koko-chan tiene razon~desu mejor demosle su espacio~desu- dijo Suu con un tono de comprensión.

-Ya que, Adios Amu-chan- dijo Ran resiganda.

-Bye/~desu-dijieron Miki, Suu y Día en coro.

-Cuida bien de Ikuto-sama- dijo Koko con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Adios, no hagan travesuras-dije para salir de mi cuarto.

Al bajar me despedi de todos y me dirigi al parque central.

Unos 15 minutos después llegue el parque, estaba repleto, niños jugando mientras sus padres los vigilaban, picnics y una que otra pareja acaramelada. De pronto sentí como un par de brazos me rodearon por detrás, lo cual hiso que me sobresaltara un poco.

**POV NORMAL**

-Mira nada mas lo que tenemos por aquí.

-I-IKUTO!?-grito la chica con las mejillas rojas.

-jaja, que pasa? Acaso esperabas a alguien mas?- dijo de forma burlesca.

-Claro que no idiota- respondió esta con un puchero

-Te ves hermosa- dijo el peliazul mientras la sujetaba suavemente de la barbilla y se le acerba.

-Ikuto…- susurro Amu embobada con su mirada.

-Recuerda que yo soy el único que te puede mirar… y tocar.

-P-pervertido!- grito la chica en modo Tomate ON, mientras agitaba frenéticamente sus brazos tratando de taparse para evitar las miradas "lujuriosas" que su novio le mandaba.

-Jajaja sabes que es broma, bueno, vámonos- dijo este tomando la mano de su amada.

La chica iba a protestar pero quedo hechizada al notar como los sedosos cabellos del muchacho se movían con el viento.

_-Se ve tan maduro, pero sigue actuando como un niño-_penso.

Al estar sumida en sus pensamientos, la chica tropeso con un hombre con fachas de malandro.

-Perdon- se excuso ella.

-Pero que te pasa idiota! Fijate por dónde vas!- y empujo con fuerza a Amu, si no hubiera sido por Ikuto, esta se hubiera caido.

-PERO QUE TE PASA BASTARDO! QUE NO VES QUE SE A DISCULPADO- Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ikuto le zampo un puño en la cara al intolerante hombre, haciendo que este chocara contra un árbol y terminara en el suelo. El planeaba devolverle el golpe, pero al ver la furtiva de Ikuto, sintió como un escalofrio le recorría y decidió irse.

-Amu, linda te encuentras bien- le pregunto el muchacho a la pelirosa mientras acariciaba su cabello con dulcura.

-S-si. Pero tu?- pregunto está preocupada.

-Tranquila, no creas que todo lo que pase con Yoru fue en vano- dijo este seguido de una leve risa- dime Amu, te gusta la comida Italiana?

-Si!- respondió la chica enérgicamente

-Te parece si almorzamos en un restaurante Italiano?

-Claro, suena bien.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a un restaurante llamado _El chalet italiano, _era elegante, pero tenía un toque casual, Amu agradeció haberse puesto aquel vestido, ya que era lo suficientemente elegante para el lugar.

Un mesero les indico una mesa, y después haberse sentado el par, les ofreció la carta.

-Umm, todo suena delicioso, no se que pedir-dijo la chica observando las opciones que tenia como una niña pequeña.

-Si se te antoja algo con un toque picante podrías pedir unos tortellinis al curry suave. Si quieres algo un poco mas sencillo te aconsejo los canelones de espinacas y queso o si deseas algo mas tradicional la pasta con salsa boloñesa es una buena opción- le dijo el peli azul.

-Valla, se ve que sabes del tema.

-Por supuesto, durante mi viaje estuve un tiempo en Italia.

-… ya veo- dijo esta con un deje triste.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto el muchacho preocupado.

-ne, Ikuto… t-te irás otra vez?- le pregunto la chica.

-No planeo volver a irme, y si llego a hacerlo, solo si tu vas conmigo- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-E-entiendo- dijo la chica roja-_ desde cuando es Ikuto tan, tan romantico._

-Disculpen, que van a pedir?-pregunto el mesero cortésmente.

-Umm, yo quiero pasta con salsa boloñesa- se decidió la muchacha por lo sencillo pero delicioso.

-Yo quiero espagueti a la carbonara-dijo Ikuto.

-Y de tomar? Se les antoja algún vino.

-No gracias, la señorita es menor de edad-respondió Ikuto.

-Entonces yo quiero jugo de naranja- dijo Amu.

-Y yo Limoncello.

-Como orden- dijo el mesero después de anotar la orden y retirarse.

-Esto Ikuto, que es Limoncello?-pregunto la pelirosa.

-Es una bebida típica de Italia a base de cáscara de limón, alcohol, azúcar y agua.

-No es justo, como es que tu si puedes beber-dijo con un puchero.

-Porque como ya lo he dicho, tu aun eres menor de edad, además eso solo es un trago suave.

-Entonces puedo probarlo?

-Que no.

-Que si!

-Que no.

-Que si!

-Que si.

-Que no! E digo!

-jajaja ya caíste.

-mooo! Esta bien.

En ese momento llego el mesero con sus ordenes **(N/A: que rápido XD)**. Procedieron a comer y en medio de comentarios un podo indecorosos de parte de Ikuto, y uno que otro sonrojo de Amu terminaron de almorzar, claro que antes de hirse, no falto la clásica discusión sobre el tema "Pagar la cuenta". Un _Yo pagare _departe de Ikuto y un _Almenos dejame ayudarte _departe de Amu. Al final gano el peliazul con el argumento de ¿_Cómo pretendes que te deje pagar si yo fui el que te invito?_

Despues de salir del restaurante, fueron a dar una vuelta por el parque.

-Ikuto mira un puesto de Taiyaki.

-Quieres uno?

-Sip.

Ikuto fue y compro dos taiyakis de chocolate, la pelirosa iba a protestar porque no le dejo pagar, pero el le callo al instante mostrándole el delicioso taiyaki caliente que desprendía un dulce aroma.

-Que aproveche~!- y le dio un gran mordisco.

-Esta bueno?- le pregunto el muchacho mientras mordía su taiyaki.

-Si- le respondió después de tragar con dificultad, al momento noto como el peliazul miraba el taiyaki con un poco de melancolía y entendió.

-Ikuto, extrañas a Yoru?

-Eh?- salió de su trance- A, no es eso realmente, se que el esta dentro de mi apoyándome, además aveces puedo escuchar su voz.

-En serio?

-Claro, el es parte de mi-dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa. Al terminaron de comer Amu recordó algo.

-Verdad! Mis padres quieren que te lleve a casa para hablar contigo- le dijo a su novio.

-jajaja asi que quieren tener una charla de este tipo.

-Si, mi padre casi se vuelve loco, al final mi Madre logro convencerlo pero dijo que tenias que ir hoy.

-Entiendo, que tal si vamos de una vez? Porque creo que no será una charla corta.

-Esta bien, pero primero dejame comprar un taiyaki para las chicas y otro para Ami.

-Ok, espera voy y lo compro.

-Esta vez me toca pagar a mi! Ikuto!

**~30 MINUTOS DESPUES~**

Estaban el par frente a la casa de la pelirosa. La chica estaba realmente nerviosa y por el otro lado el muchacho estaba realmente tranquilo.

-Es que no estas nervioso?- le pregunto

-Pues tampoco es que valla a ser algo del otro mundo, y aunque no me acepten, no te dejare.

-I-diota- respondió esta al comentario mientras giraba su cabeza tratando de que no notara su sonrojo.

-Muy bien, abre la puerta- le dijo este suponiendo que ella tenia las llaves.

La chica seguio la instrucion mientras en el fondo rogaba que no hubiera nadie en casa, pero sus oraciones no sirvieron de nada ya que al abrir completamente la puerta lo mas despacio posible, pudo ver toda su familia sentada en la sala.

-Y-ya llegue!- dijo mientras entraba seguido de Ikuto.

-Bienvenida Amu-chan, ara Ikuto-kun también vino- dijo la madre de Amu mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Es un gusto volver a verle Señora Hinamori, no a cambiado en nada, se ve tan radiante como siempre.

-Hay, gracias Ikuto-kun, pero mira nada mas, ya estas hecho todo un hombre.

-Ese es el novio de Onne-chan!? Valla que es guapo!- grito Ami mientras corría hacia la puerta-

-Ami!- la reprendió su hermana mayor.

-Valla Ami, si que as crecido- dijo Ikuto mientras despeinaba a la menor de los Hinamori.

-e? ya nos habíamos visto?-pregunto confundida.

-Asi es.

-Ejem- Se escucho como el señor Tsumugu trataba de hacer notar su presencia. Se le veía mas serio de lo normal, muchísimo mas serio de lo normal, lo cual no fue difícil de hacerse notar para el resto de la familia, incluyendo al mismo Ikuto.

-Aaah… Papá! E-este es mi novio Ikuto jeje- dijo Amu nerviosa mientras señalaba al mencionado.

-Soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, mucho gusto señor Hinamori.

Y asi se formo un momento tan tenso, que era posible nadar en el **(N/A Dafuck? O.o)**. La pelea de miradas entre el señor Tsumugo e Ikuto. La señora Midori y Amu empezaron a sentirse incomodas, hasta que una de ellas decidió intervenir.

-A-ami querida, que no tenias que terminar tu tarea?-le pregunto a su hija.

-Tarea?-respondió la niña sin entender.

-Si, dale sube para que puedas terminarla, Ikuto-kun, Amu-chan porque no se sientan mientras hago un poco de té- indico la señora de la casa mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Ikuto y Amu se sentaron justo al frente del señor de la casa. Que daron un buen rato hasta que de la boca des señor Tsumugu salieron ciertas palabras.

-Y bien Ikuto, cuéntame de ti.

* * *

Hola a todos! Como estan? Wow si que me e demorado en actualizar, perdon pero por alguna razon cada vez que iba a escribir pasaba algo y casi no e tenido tiempo. Bueno tampoco eso es excusa asi que Perdonenme! espero que os halla gustado. Ya e terminado de cuadrar a Koko, asi q lo mas pronto posible subire el link en mi perfil para que puedan verla.

Bye Cuidense!


End file.
